List of influences on popular culture
This is a list of real life topics or fictional works which have been influenced by the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Animation * Goku and Gohan are claymated in the "A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas" skit featured in the Robot Chicken episode "Easter Basket". In the sketch Goku and Gohan help Santa fight the evil forces which want to take over Christmas. After defeating Mrs Clause Goku and Gohan state that the Tenkaichi Budokai is complete while Santa, who is angered by the death of his wife, decides never to deliever presents to Japan again. * In South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, to deal with Cartman's swearing problem they attach an electrical device to him that shocks him when ever he swears. However it breaks so that when ever he swears he zaps other people. Cartman of course abuses this power. During the climax where the devil and Saddam Husein apear to the over the world Cartman uses his powers to defeat Saddam Husain. The battle is a parody of Dragon Ball Z. * Goku has been cited as an inspiration for such protagonists as Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki and Zatch Bell of the One Piece, Naruto and Zatch Bell series respectively. Krillin was also the basis for the Xiaolin Showdown character, Omi. * When Codename: Kids Next Door aired on Cartoon Network (which is Dragon Ball's television syndication channel), The Delightful Children from Down the Lane's looks resemble Frieza's third form and Numbuh 4 plays SSJ Goku, which is the spin-off from Goku vs. Frieza in the Frieza Saga. *In the Fairly Odd Parents TV movie Channel Chasers a show called Maho Mushi is featured, which is a parody of Dragon Ball. Music * "U Know What it Is", a song by American rapper Young Jeezy from his 2006 studio album The Inspiration, samples "Pikkon's Theme", a song recorded by Bruce Faulconer for the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. * "Spell it Out", a song by American rapper Mike Shinoda (Of Fort Minor/Linkin Park ), samples "Cell's Theme", a song recorded by Bruce Faulconer for the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. Internet * Team Four Star created a parody series called Dragon Ball Z: Abridged. The entire Saiyan Saga was adapted and at the end of the series it said a second one would be made. Characters such as Nappa, Goku and Mr Popo had different personalities for comical reasons. Recuring jokes usually involved Raditz and Krillin. The series got in legal trouble from Toei Animation and were removed from You Tube. *It's Over 9000! and many other scenes have become common memes on the Internet. * It has become somewhat of an Internet trend to showcase on YouTube mock videos of the farmer's shotgun blast, originally used to retaliate against Raditz, killing many significant ''Dragon Ball'' villains. * Cell commonly appears in the Shoop Da Woop!/Imma Firin' Mah Lazah meme, and appears at the end of each episode of the Lazer Collection. Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball media